The present invention relates to a non-sintered quartz ware and its manufacture.
Conventionally, in the manufacture of ceramic and kilned products, such as brick, tile, pottery vessel, except for the steps of comminuting, admixing and shaping, those have to be further subjected to the high temperature treatment, such as firing and sintering. Such treatment causes disadvantage that not only firing requires rather high technic, but also the procedure is relatively difficult to be controlled, which results in high proportion of defective end products. Apart from it, firing causes the product porous and coarse by burning out some amount of combustible ingredients so that the strength of the product is poor. On the other hand, the coarseness render the quality of the fired product poor and the appearance homely. In order to improve its appearance and quality, a coating enamel has to be applied thereto to make it smoother and glossy. However, glazing is unable to obviate the drawback of poor strength. Thus, a non-sintered ceramic ware without need of fire treatment, and possessing excellent strength and gloss is attempted.